UNPREDICTABLE (SIDE STORY)
by kiria-nekatbikinfic
Summary: seminggu sejak Sasuke diangkat menjadi Hokage, seminggu juga Naruto menghilang. dan diperparah dengan ketidakhadirannya dalam pesta pernikahannya sendiri. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Warning :GAJE, OOC, Naruto version. typo(s), two shoot (maybe).


UNPREDICTABLE (SIDE STORY)

.

.

.

disclaimer

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

And this fic is mine

.

.

.

Pair : unknown

Rated : T maybe

Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPO(S), semi-canon, don't like don't read

.

.

.

"hah, kenapa nenek Tsunade mamanggilku malam-malam begini?".

Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang terus-menerus menghela nafas sejak ia memasuki sebuah gedung dengan kanji 'HI'.

"Jangan-jangan nenek Tsunade mau memberikanku misi mendadak malam ini juga atau dia akan mengirimku ke Negara yang jauh dan tidak berpenduduk untuk mencari tanaman dan hewan langka, atau bisa jadi dia akan...aaarrgghh", gerutu Naruto memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apapun misi yang akan dia berikan padaku, harus kutolak. Jika diterima bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pulang tepat waktu ke Konoha. Bagaimana dengan acaraku dan Hina..", seketika ia teringat acaranya dengan si gadis Hyuuga indigo yang akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang. Sebuah acara yang dilakukan sepasang muda-mudi untuk mengikat janji suci seumur hidup. Ya, acara pernikahannya dengan seorang Hinata Hyuuga. semburat merah langsung bersemi diwajah tan pemuda pirang ini begitu mengingat pernikahan yang akan ia lakukan dengan pujaan hatinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Sedetik kemudian dia jadi teringat bagaimana Hinata menolongnya saat serangan yang dilakukan Pain, serta Hinata yang menyadarkannya saat terpuruk atas kematian Neji saat berperang dengan Uchiha Obito. Sesaat setelah perang, dua kejadian itu terus-menerus berputar di otaknya. Tak bisa di pungkiri dan tak mungkin dibantah, sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang selama ini berada disisinya saat ia benar-benar berada diujung tanduk. Gadis itu seolah-olah menjadi sayap saat ia terjatuh dalam jurang keterpurukan.

Semua itu sudah cukup dijadikan alasan bagi Naruto untuk menarik Hinata dari tengah keramaian festival kembang api untuk perayaan berakhirnya perang, tepat setahun setelah perang usai. Dia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk mencari mereka berdua. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana histerisnya Sakura dan Ino saat mengetahui dia dan Hinata menghilang setelah kembang api itu menyembur kelangit. Dia juga tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana paniknya Kiba mencium sisa bau tubuhnya dan Hinata. Dia juga tidak mau tahu bagaimana Shino menyebarkan serangga-serangganya ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, yang tentu saja diperintahkan oleh Kiba, Sakura dan Ino. Mungkin dia akan sedikit lega dengan perkataan Shikamaru yang akan menengkan teman-temannya,'mendokusai, Hinata menghilang bersama Naruto. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir', yah, mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru, dia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu hal, keberadaan dirinya dan gadis indigo yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Tepat diatas kepala ayahnya, maksudnya di atas kepala patung wajah Yondaime Hokage_Minato Namikaze.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat gadis indigo itu mendongakkan kepala kearah semburat kemerahan diwajah gadis yang sekarang berada didalam dekapannya itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin jatuh, sebaiknya kau tetap memelukku Hinata-chan", ujar naruto dengan lembut saat Hinata berusaha menjaga jarak diantara merekan berdua. Saat ini mereka berdiri tepat diatas kepala patung Yondaime, yang tentu saja terjal, tajam dan curam. Salah melangkah sedikit saja, mereka akan jatuh dan sukses mencium tanah yang jaraknya tidak cuku dekat. Salahkan Naruto yang mempunyai ide gila membawa Hinata ketempat yang tidak akan diganggu oleh siapapun dan kemampuan Hiraishin no Jutsu yang diwariskan dari ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum lembut yang tidak lepas jika dia menatap gadis ini. Hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah Naruto dan tetap berusaha menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin besok kau menemaniku ke makam Neji. Apa kau mau?", tanya Naruto.

"tentu Naruto-kun. Besok seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga memang akan ke pemakaman untuk berziarah. Aku, tou-san dan Hanabi juga berencana akan berkunjung ke makam Neji-niisan. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata, namun masih ada sedikiit yang mengganjal dihati gadis itu.

"wah, kebetulan sekali. Ada tou-sanmu juga. Jadi bisa sekalian", ujar Naruto ambigu.

"sekalian? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"rencananya besok aku ingin meminta izin pada Neji untuk menggantikan posisinya yang harus menjagamu, berada disisimu dan selalu menemanimu. Tapi karena paman Hiashi juga ada disana jadi aku akan mengatakan sekalian padanya juga", ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Seketika Hinata tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku...", perkataan Hinata tidak selesai karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Hinata hanya terpaku, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. maaf baru mengatakannya setelah bertahun-tahun", ujar Naruto kembali dengan senyum lembutnya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu tangannya menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan secara tidak sadar perbuatannya itu membuat mereka berdua terpeleset dari patung Hokage. Hinata tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Dia hanya mendengar ucapan Naruto, 'kali ini aku yang akan menjadi sayapmu dan takkan kubiarkan kau jatuh, hime'. setelah itu dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada dikamarnya.

END of FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Naruto saat ia teringat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Tak terasa ia sudah berada didean pintu kantor hokage. Terdengar suara tinggi orang-orang yang bersitegang didalam kantor hokage. Sesaat ia tidak yakin, namun akhirnya ia urungkan niatnya untuk masuk keruangan pemimpin tertinggi Konoha itu.

'akan kutunggu mereka selesai bicar', pikir Naruto.

Secara sadar atau tidak ia mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang didalam kantor Hokage.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secepat itu Tsunade", terdengar suara berat pria tua. Naruto menduga itu adalah salah satu tetua Konoha, Naruto lupa siapa namanya. Pak tua yang sangat cerewet dan seenaknya itu.

"dia terlalu muda untuk mengemban amanat ini Tsunade. Lagipula, apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana latar belakang bocah itu", kali ini terdengar suara wanita tua.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi hanya ini jalan keluarnya", Tsunade mulai bicara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan pengangkatan yang sangat mendadak ini. Ditambah lagi pandangan penduduk tentang si Uchiha itu tidak terlalu baik. Dikhawatirkan rencana anda tidak akan berjalan lancar, Hokage-sama", kali Naruto mengenali suara orang yang berbicara, Shikamaru.

'kenapa mereka menyebut Uchiha? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Lalu mereka akan melakukan pengangkatan apa?', erang Naruto dalam hati.

"sudah 5 tahun perang terjadi dan sudah selama itu aku menunda pertapaanku. Kali ini aku tidak akan menundanya lagi. Aku akan melakukan pengalihan jabatan besok", tegas Tsunade.

Wanita tua yang diketahui sebagai salah satu tetua Konoha itu teta bersikeras mengajukan protes.

"tapi Tsunade...",

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Uchiha sasuke akan tetap menggantikanku sebagai Hokage", teriak Tsunade mengakhiri keutusannya.

Orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu hanya bisa bungkam mendengar keputusan sang Hokage yang terkesan memaksa. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti kata Tsunade inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Tanpa mereka semua ketahui ada seorang pemuda yang membulatkan matanya, karena terkejut, menatapa kosong kearah pintu ruang hokage.

"pengangkatan akan dilaksanakan besok. Semuanya aku serahkan pada kalian, karena aku tidak akan hadir dalam upacara besok, aku harus mengantar Naruto untuk...", ucapan Tsunade terpotong oleh suara decitan pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan. Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak asing lagi bagi orang-orang didalam ruangan itu.

"aa, kemarilah Naruto ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu", perintah Tsunade.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati meja Hokage. Orang-orang diruangan itu sepertinya menyadari sorot mata Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"kau baik-baik saja Naruto?", ujar Kakashi dengan nada sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan muridnya itu.

"ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama", mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kakashi, Naruto bertanya kepada Tsunade, yang justru membuat membuat Kakashi serta beberapa orang didalam ruang hokage itu makin merasakan keanehan dari pemuda pirang ini. Seorang Naruto tidak akan pernah memanggil Tsunade dengan sebutan hokage dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke negara Besi besok", ujar Tsunade.

"ada perlu apa kita kesana?", tanya Naruto masih dengan nada dingin.

"ada pertemuan para Daimyo dan Kage dari 5 negara Aliansi. Kita akan membahas tentang...", ucapan Tsunade lagi-lagi terpotong dengan suara ketukan pintu dan decitannya yang perlahan menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda dengan mata onix dan ekspresi datar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto yang menyadari chakra orang yang baru datang itu, segera menyingkir dari hadapan Tsunade dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia sedang tidak berminat untuk bertatapan muka dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama", tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku akan mengembankan tugas kepadamu Uchiha. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku sebagai hokage, Uchiha Sasuke",tegas Tsunade.

Sekilas ekspresi Sasuke tampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sasuke tampak bimbang dengan pernyataan sang Hokage. Ia melihat kearah para tetua yang ada diruangan itu, mereka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'cepat ambil keputusan bocah'. Dialihkannya direksinya kepada guru jouninnya , dan yang ia dapatkan adalah anggukan mantap darii Kakashi. Ia lirik Shikamaru, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mantap atas keputusan apapun yang akan diambil oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun melirik kearah jendela kantor Hokage untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi pemuda pirang yang sejak ia memasuki ruangan ini seolah-olah menghindari tatapan mata dengannya. Dan ekspresi kecewa tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Sasuke, karena sahabat pirangnya itu kini melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah ia terima sebelumnya.

"kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini keputusan mutlak dariku", perkataan Tsunade menginterupsi kegiatan tatap-menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bukankah pencalonan hokage harus atas dasar keputusan bersama dengan para petinggi desa dan para Daimyo?", tanya Sasuke.

"para tetua itu tidak akan membuka mulut mereka, jika tidak ada yang memprovokasi", ujar Tsunade melirik kakak-beradik tua yang ada diruangan itu.

"untuk urusan Daimyo, serahkan padaku. Mereka akan mendengarkan perkataanku. Jadi apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Uchiha?", ujar Tsunade yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"baiklah. Pengangkatan jabatan akan dilakukan besok. Jadi bersiaplah. Kau boleh pergi", perintah Tsunade. Dan Sasuke segera hengkang dari kantor sang hokage.

"Aku serahkan urusan besok pada kalian Shikamaru, Kakashi. Kuharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar", dengan itu semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Dimulai dari para tetua, Kakashi kemudian Shikamaru. Saat Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, Tsunade mencegatnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, gaki. Mulai besok semuanya akan terasa sangat berat", ujar Tsunade, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto yang masih tidak menghilangkan ekspresi dinginnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C


End file.
